peelfandomcom-20200213-history
20 January 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-01-20 ; Comments *Start of show: "I got one of those foot-high Darth Vaders for Christmas. Does that make me cool?" *This show features a positive and amiable John, despite a grumble about some guys in a pub claiming that he didn't want to be recognised because he was wearing a black woolly hat. *He plays part of a Caroline Martin session track again by mistake. *Caroline Martin's session feaures the song The Singer, a full five years before a re-recorded version made #3 in the 2004 Festive Fifty. This version is played by the full band, as opposed to the combination of vocal, guitar and cello on the latter. *(User:RazorBladeAlley): "I have these first tracks on tape and will upload as a fraction of the show in due course." Show now available complete in one file. Sessions *Caroline Martin, #1. Recorded: 1998-11-29. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File a begins *Zed Is Dead: 'Don't Waste My Time (CDS)' (Rimbaud) *MAT101: 'English (2xLP-Goodbye Mum!)' (Balance) *Bis: 'Hit Girl (CD-Social Dancing)' (Wiiija) File 1 '''begins *Caroline Martin, 'The Request' (Peel Session) *Taraf De Haidouks, 'Hora Din Caval (LP-Honourable Brigands, Magic Horses And Evil Eye)' (Cramworld) *(news) *Gene: 'As Good As It Gets (7")' (Polydor) *Capricorn, 'Are We Square? (7 inch)' (Sperm) *Sugar Shack, 'Five Weeks Ahead Of My Time (Compliation LP-26 Estrus Sizzlers)' (Estrus) '''File a '''ends and '''File b begins *Durutti Column, 'Pigeon (LP-Time Was Gigantic When We Were Kids)' (Factory) *Caroline Martin, 'Look At Me' (Peel Session) *Fall, '2 x 4 (LP-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *Karamazov, 'Fengan Nemo (EP-On Arrival)' (Satellite) *''John starts playing the earlier Caroline Martin track by mistake - takes a full minute for him to realise'' *Alphonso Santisteban, 'Noche (CD-Y Su Piano Magico)' (Subterfuge) *Dream City Film Club, 'Spitting And Stumbling (LP-In The Cold Light Of Morning)' (Beggar's Banquet) File 1 ends and File 2 begins *Canned Heat, 'Rollin' And Tumblin' (LP-Canned Heat)' (Liberty) *Caroline Martin, 'The Singer' (Peel Session) *Trixxy, 'Hold On' (white label) *Khaya: Sportsday (album - We've Got Rhymes 4 X Like These) Koala Music KMCD0003 *Project DARK, 'The Sand Of Music (LP-Excited By Gramophones Vol. 4)' (Invisible) *(news) *Gore Beyond Necropsy, 'Raping The A**e (CD-Noise-A-Go-Go!)' (Relapse) *Prince Charming, 'Fresh Prince Of Belle Isle (album - Fantastic Voyage) WordSound WSCD029 File b ends *Astral, 'Come And Go (CD single)' (Curveball) *Caroline Martin, 'Alien' (Peel Session) *Slicker, 'Dahm Foos (CD-Confidence In Duber)' (Hefty) *Steve Reich, 'Coldcut Remix Of Music For 18 Musicians (12 inch, Steve Reich remixed)' (Nonesuch) File 2 ends *Queers, 'I Enjoy Being A Boy (EP-Right On Target)' (Hopeless) File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1999-01-20 part 1 *2) Peel Show 1999-01-20 part 2 *a) peel 03-06-11 (caroline martin).mp3 (misdated) *b) peel 03-06-11b.mp3 (misdated) *c) jp200199 ;Length *1) 00:46:04 *2) 00:46:04 *a) 00:47:00 (from 14:56) *b) 00:50:01 *c) 01:48:31 ;Other *1), 2) Files created from CB013 of 500 Box. This mono recording falls slightly below the high standard of the rest of the first batch, with some distortion and FM static audible on side A. *a), b) Stereo, with a portion of 19 January 1999 at the beginning of the first tape. *c) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *1), 2) No longer available *a), b) Mooo *c) Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box